Infinite Order
This page focuses on the Infinite Order as a whole. If seeking the page of an individual Elder God, please scroll to the bottom for a full list of all known members. If seeking information on general Ascension, the Elder War, the facilities of the Infinite Order, Avatars, or the Pantheon, please follow the links. ---- The Infinite Order was an organization of tightly-knit individuals (primarily scientists and engineers) dedicated to the pursuit of science. These individuals were humans originally born on Earth who departed to create the TGAB planet, which was established as a research and development facility. They are the creator beings of the planet and all its individuals. This explains some similarities to Earth's species, as well as why certain races are skewed towards the lore that is found on Earth. Walker was quick to recommend Tolkien as a source that would help Milanda Darnassy better understand the Infinite Order. Philosophy The Infinite Order believed that reason and science held the keys to the purpose of sapient life and the universe itself. “The Infinite Order held central the belief that reality, the collective laws of physics, was a conscious thing, and the physical universe was its attempt to understand itself, possibly to reach its own fulfillment. Evolution marked the long process from base elements to sapient life, and was a purposeful and meaningful event.” - Walker, from Book 12, Ch. 23 The Ascension Project The Ascension Project was a collaborative effort between the members of the Infinite Order. The purpose of the project was to find a way to unbind one's consciousness from their biological shell, which the Infinite Order ultimately did succeed in doing. They believed that transcending evolution and existence would be advancing the goal of the universe itself. It appears that there was some disagreement between the individuals of the Infinite Order as to whether the Ascension Project was the answer to understanding the purpose of the universe, but it is unknown when this divergence of thought occurred. For more information on the criteria of Ascension or the differences between the Ascension of the Infinite Order and the Pantheon, please visit the Ascension page. Alterations Planetary Alterations In order to make the Ascension Project possible, the Infinite Order had to manipulate the space around the planet in complex and unnatural ways. A secondary purpose of the folded space ensured that the planet was (and continues to be) secure from contact or incursion by outside elements. This suggests that the Infinite Order was wary of their experiments being interrupted, possibly by other individuals from Earth. However, the Infinite Order did see it fit to include several well-hidden connections to other worlds as possible escape routes if their experiments rendered the planet uninhabitable.'' '' A side effect of this folded space is that it is unusually easy to dimensionally travel on this planet compared to other ones. This may explain why travel such as shadow-jumping or teleporting is not considered more impressive, such as in other works of fiction. Life under the Infinite Order The Order is noted by successors for doing incredibly grandiose things for pointless or stupid reasons. The Infinite Order ruled the current planet for roughly 16,000 years (three planetary alignments). The IO members were not well thought of when they left Earth, but performed vital services in reconstructing Earth from climate changes using their unique time viewing technology. After terraforming the new planet, and folding space, the Order members set about ruling the planet and conducting mad science. The Order as a whole is known for lack of unity, vicious back-biting and in-fighting, grudges and even open warfare against each other. Through the lens of history, they are regarded as clever megalomaniacs indulging in grandiose projects and capricious whims on a large scale. For example the IO staged scale productions of the Lord of the Rings, several times, raising islands from the sea and breeding species over generations to enable it to occur. Rauzon was the prime and apparent head of the Order. Amongst other things, he ordered the banishment of the Kitsune to a separate continent, away from the central facilities of the Order, under an exclusion zone. He subsequently also ordered the destruction and/or banishment of the Valkeryies. These acts earned him the enmity of Naiya who eventually helped the Pantheon's revolt, conditioning her assistance upon her own continued survival and the right to personally witness the death of Rauzon. Notwithstanding Rauzon's effort at governance, the Order agreed amongst itself on very little. Apparently the members also frequently evaded or defied things nominally agreed upon by them all. While the Order was able to agree on the prohibition of certain spectacularly destructive technologies, like nanites or artificial intelligence, they did not even undertake to protect the ecosphere. Naiya was frequently obliged to clean up after the other members who would abandon their experiments when no longer interested, even when the experiments threatened the entire ecosphere. Naiya, in fact, created the Valkeryies to help her clean up and therefore deeply resented their subsequent banishment. Other abandoned experiments were sometimes coopted by members, most famously by Scyllith, who repurposed them. The members of the Order did not work well together, even from the earliest days. Common facilities such as the space port were constructed, not for the common good but to ensure the visibility to all the members of what the others were doing. These common facilities were normally staffed by Avatars, giving equal access to the members of the Order. In contrast, the individual members usually used specially trained and modified servants known as Archons to enforce their will. The in-fighting between members of the Order grew worse as ascension and centuries of untrammeled unrestricted power went to the member's head. The in-fighting would even grow into war, frequently mobilizing both a member's personal technological researches and the entire stock of mortal populations sworn to them against other members for small or petty reasons. For example, Tavulon warred against Druroth resulting in the destruction of a grand fortress whose remnants are now the Crawl. Another unnamed and now dead member of the Order launched an asteroid at part of Naiya's domain, which is now Jacaranda's grove. According to survivors of the period, toward the end the members could not stand each other's presence and did not communicate with each other at all. Apparently paranoia was rife and members routinely and extensively spied on the other members. Most members created fortresses on their planet that served as their personal laboratories and lairs. These lairs, subsequently left unattended, grew into the Greater Dungeons now occupying the planets. Most of the Infinite Order had little regard for the humans and other species on the plant. Exceptions include Naiya, Tarthriss, and Araneid. It appears that the Pantheon's revolt was composed, at least in part, by senior trusted servants of members of the Order aided by IO Malcontents, either out of concern for the mortal populations or out of jealousies against their IO colleagues. The IO members ruled like tyrants. They kept stables of mortals, bred for beauty, who entertained them in amorous fashion. Some members had tastes so problematic that the Kitsune Akane lamented that death would be a kinder mercy than to reawake some of the survivors. Eserion himself was a slave kept by a member. The Infinite Order routinely used aesthetics from their favorite science fiction. For example some of the ornate ceremonial guards were armed with lightsabers. Species Alterations Among the list of their experiments, several of the Infinite Order carried out trials which modified the basic human genome. This led to the direct creation of several species encountered in TGAB. A list of those species and their creators can be found under the Known Members subsection below. It is unknown which member created the elves, but it is necessary to point out that they are a human sub-species which is so dependent upon transcension fields for the function of their metabolism that they would swiftly perish if removed from this planet. Their creation was one of the arguments for eliminating the Infinite Order. Fall of the Infinite Order (In progress). Since first enacting the process of Ascension, the Infinite Order became increasingly psychologically unstable. At a certain point, they had descended to infighting and generally regarded the planet’s mortal populations as slave labor and research subjects. Genetic experiments that were performed were impractical and dangerous to the subjects. During the Elder War, the Pantheon used a deliberately defective form of ascension which was not actually intended to produce ascended beings. Instead, its purpose was to alter the way ascension occurs, which lead to the destruction of any currently ascended beings who failed to meet specific criteria. The clause which enabled the Pantheon to also ascension was merely a loophole necessary in order to ensure the survival of Naiya, who aided their efforts. Scyllith has been variously reported as helping the Pantheon, or simply remaining in spiteful neutrality after her Infinite Order colleagues treated her poorly. Additionally, other members of the IO were either neutral or allies of the Pantheon in the rebellion against the Infinite Order. Avatar03 identified the four remaining possibly alive members as being either allies or neutral: Vel Hryed, Araneid, Druroth, and Infriss. Tarthriss also was a close and important ally of the rebellion. Further information on the events which led to and details of the Elder War can be found on the Elder War page. Loose Ends Remnants of the Elder Gods are strewn throughout the world and its several continents. Prime amongst the relics left by the Infinite Order are the Great Dungeons which were formerly the individual homes of the Elder Gods. The Crawl, for example, was the personal roost of Druroth. Avatar Three indicated that as many as 16 transcension fields still exist in a low level and an unused state. These fields are also known as magic, but only four schools of magic are currently known and in use. Transcension fields were previously tools of the Infinite Order and were personally assigned to each ascended being. The untapped fields, registered to IO members who are long deceased, make up the incredibly vast and unknown possibilities of shadow magic. The Moon is an artificial space station which the IO used. It was integral to creating an Earth-like planet through artificial engineering. It is unclear what the current status of "Luna Station" is. Seven people are in stasis in the Spaceport, under Tiraas, in the medical wing. They are still alive members of the IO. Walker and the Hands have not penetrated further into the facility because of the uncertain dangers posed by traps left by the Infinite Order from their conflict with the Pantheon. The Archpope and Church have also dug into the caverns of the Spaceport but not gotten far in. Khadizroth and the team of adventurers who are reluctantly working under the Archpope in hopes of eventually thwarting their blackmailing master have also taken portions of the Spaceport for themselves, in the belief that the Archpope will not know or be able to reach their secrets. Khadizroth has hidden Ayuvesh and others in the Infinite Order's Spaceport. Known Members Some, if not all, of the members of the Infinite Order are also known as the Elder Gods. References Category:Organizations Category:Gods and Goddesses